Question d'honneur (OS)
by TrefleV
Summary: "Le monde manque d'honneur. - Cruellement. - Il faut qu'on rééquilibre ça. - Un pari, ça te dit ?" *sourire machiavélique*


"Le monde manque d'honneur.

- Cruellement.

- Il faut qu'on rééquilibre ça.

- Un pari, ça te dit ?" *sourire machiavélique*

(***)

"Arrête de faire la gueule, t'es encore plus moche que d'habitude.

- C'est fait exprès pour te faire chier.

- Enfoiré, grimaça le blond. De toute façon, j'en ai rien à foutre- tes problèmes, tu te les gardes, et tu vas faire la vaisselle, c'est ton tour."

Le second se leva en grommelant un flot d'insultes sous le regard satisfait du blond. Malgré tout, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour effectuer la corvée- en les frottant, il cassa une dizaine d'assiettes, mais personne n'osa lui reprocher son ardeur, ses amis étant trop effrayés par l'aura menaçante qui émanait de lui. Aura qui était facile à percevoir même depuis le pont, où je me trouvais avec le reste de l'équipage.

"Eh, me murmura Chopper, pourquoi il est de si mauvaise humeur ?

- C'est vrai ça, renchérit Usopp, t'es la dernière à l'avoir vu normal. T'aurais pas du le réveiller ce matin, sans sa sieste de huit heures, il est intenable..."

Je détournai le regard en rougissant. Bon d'accord, il se pouvait que je sois, vaguement, responsable du déclenchement de son léger mécontentement... Bon ok, c'était carrément de ma faute. Il se trouvait que je lui avais demandé une séance privée d'escrime, et dans un élan de bonté, il avait accepté- et maintenant, un de ses sabres était rayé. Mais vraiment bien rayé- même plus que ça- écorché, même.

"Désolée les gars, il est pas prêt de se calmer."

Ils décidèrent d'un accord commun de le laisser tranquille- mais je me devais d'intervenir. J'étais une guerrière, j'étais une survivante, j'avais grandi avec trois frères, j'avais quitté le domicile familial pour partir avec les pirates et mon passe-temps favori était de découvrir l'agencement de toutes les prisons que je voyais- j'étais Arachné de Norefly. Et il était hors de question que je me laisse intimider. Même s'il s'agissait de Zoro, probable futur meilleur escrimeur du monde, l'ami avec le pire caractère que j'aie jamais eu.

J'entrouvris timidement la porte puis, voyant l'absence de réaction de notre cher sabreur, entrai.

"Hey."

J'esquissai un pauvre sourire à son intention- il n'osait même pas me regarder dans les yeux, c'est dire si la situation était critique !

"Bon, je suppose que je finirai ma vie aux cotés de Sanji, soupira Zoro d'un air dépité, presque théâtral.

- Il ne faut jamais parier avec moi, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire. Jamais."

L'équipage ne connaissait pas toute la vérité... et de loin. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Il se trouve que j'avais parié avec le vert que je le battrai en combat loyal à un sabre. Et... j'avais gagné, de manière quelque peu fourbe mais réglementaire. J'avais en effet, durant le combat, eu recours à mon sabre d'occasion pour attaquer non pas mon adversaire, mais son arme. Résultat, son sabre- pas un des plus importants non plus, ni le légendaire ni l'hérité, mais tout de même- était rayé. Je n'avais dégradé la lame que pour le déstabiliser, et ça avait marché : il n'y avait vu que du feu, et j'avais eu le temps de le battre à plates coutures.

Mais le plus beau restait l'objet du pari : un baiser avec Sanji. Pour le perdant, bien évidemment.

"Tu sais, souris-je narquoisement, on peut toujours annuler si tu veux...

- Non, tu as gagné, je mérite bien ce supplice, gémit-il.

- Tu sais, tu restes meilleur que moi, réconfortai-je son ego blessé. Un ennemi lambda n'aurait pas rusé comme ça, ne t'aurait pas limité à un sabre, et n'aurait pas su que ça te déstabiliserait tant.

- D'accord, tu es moins forte que moi en escrime, ça je le sais, sourit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Mais un pari est un pari. L'équipage n'en sait rien ? s'enquit-il.

- Non, ils croient que tu es en colère à cause de ton sabre. Ils ne savent rien de notre petit marché.

- Tant mieux."

Le lendemain matin, Sanji était, comme souvent, à la cuisine- il en fallait du temps, pour nourrir notre capitaine ! Après le petit déjeuner, alors que chacun vaquait à ses occupations, Zoro hocha la tête en ma direction d'un signe entendu et entra dans la réserve d'alcool, adjacente à la cuisine. De mon côté, je me précipitai vers mon amie.

"Robiiiin ! criai-je presque, avec un entrain qui n'avait rien à envier au blond. Robin-Robin-Robiin !

- Quoi donc, ma chère exploratrice ?

- J'ai besoin de ton œil," sortis-je de façon abrupte limite inquiétante, hors contexte.

Je lui expliquai rapidement les grandes lignes de l'histoire- ben quoi, je pouvais lui faire confiance pour la discrétion, et puis, je ne pouvais pas les laisser sans surveillance. Autrement, Zoro aurait pu me raconter n'importe quoi sans qu'il ne se soit rien passé ! L'archéologue sourit simplement et d'un geste de la main, fit- je suppose- apparaitre un œil et une oreille quelque part dans la cuisine. A ses côtés, je trépignais d'impatience, mon pop-corn dans les mains. J'avais hâte de voir une scène d'amour digne des grands livres d'amour (à la base j'avais mis "cinémas holywoodiens, mais ça fait moins crédible...) entre les deux plus grands rivaux. Oh, que j'allais m'amuser !

"Alors, alors ? demandai-je pour la dixième fois en vingt secondes.

- Zoro boit.

- Encore ?!

- Laisse lui un peu de temps, il faut un minimum de courage, me modéra-t-elle.

- Mais je veux pas qu'il soit bourré moi !

- Réfléchis un peu, est-ce que tu as déjà vu Zoro ivre ?

- Non..."

Effectivement, mon ami était un tonneau sans fond, dès qu'il s'agissait d'alcool. Peu importe la quantité, ça ne lui faisait aucun effet. Mais alors, pourquoi-

"Il vient d'entrer dans la cuisine, coupa Robin mes réflexions.

- Continue ! la pressai-je en avalant une poignée de pop-corn.

- Deux secondes ! Alors, il est debout derrière Sanji, Sanji fait flamber une crêpe avec du rhum...

- J'm'en fous de son plat, ils racontent quoi ?

- Minute. Alors, Zoro a l'air de vouloir parler. Il hésite un peu... dit-elle à la façon d'un commentateur sportif. Ah, tout même ! C'est bon, cuistot de merde, t'as fini ? Sanji l'insulte, comme toujours... Il se retourne...

- Il a laissé la poêle sur le feu ?

- Quelle importance ?! Ils se regardent et se balancent des noms d'oiseaux, il y en a que je ne connaissais même pas.

- Si le plat crame, ça va les déconcentrer !

- Ok, euh... Non, la poêle est en lieu sûr. Bon, alors, Zoro contourne Sanji, il s'approche de lui, Sanji recule... Ah, erreur : il est dans un coin, maintenant.

- Super, Zoro ! m'exclamai-je en m'approchant de Robin comme si ça allait améliorer la qualité du son, comme en regardant la télé.

- Attends, je change d'angle, dit-elle en déplaçant son œil. (Ce que c'était pratique comme pouvoir, faire éclore des parties de son corps n'importe où !) Sanji est tout blanc, il vient de mettre une gifle à Zoro mais n'arrive pas à le repousser... Ah, ça paye les heures de musculation !

- Pas le temps de fantasmer sur le sportif, décris !"

Autour de nous, les membres de l'équipage s'étaient rassemblés et nous fixaient curieusement, alertés par mes encouragements et mon intérêt. J'éparpillai l'assemblée de quelques coups bien placée- Nami avait l'air de nous en vouloir un peu de lui cacher quelque chose d'ailleurs, il allait falloir que je trouve une excuse- et me reconcentrai sur Robin.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai perdu ?

- Zoro a dit "Bouge pas, blondinet" et Sanji a essayé de lui réduire l'entrejambe en bouillie, mais il n'a pas réussi. Chut- Zoro reparle, se tut-elle quelques secondes. Il a dit, je cite : Évite de crier au viol, ça me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi.

- Ils s'embrassent ? haletai-je.

- Pas encore. Ils se rapprochent, se rapprochent... Sanji essaye de reculer sa tête mais il est bloqué par le mur... Oui ils s'embrassent !

- Ouiiii ! hurlai-je sous les regards incompréhensifs de mes amis.

- Attends, c'est pas fini ! s'enflamme soudain Robin, comme contaminée par mon enthousiasme. Ils se séparent, et Sanji n'a pas l'ait trop dégouté, ni énervé... choqué, à la limite. C'est qu'il doit être doué, l'escrimeur ! Zoro s'éloigne-

- Naoon !

-... mais non ! Sanji le retient par le poignet ! "C'était quoi, ça ?- J'ai pas eu le choix." Et Sanji n'hésite même pas à le plaquer au mur et inverse les rôles. "Comme ça on est quittes", qu'il dit.

- Ooooh !"

Je ne suis pas du genre romantique, vraiment pas. Surtout que j'ai grandi avec mon père et trois frères, alors l'amour, chez nous, ça avait pas trop de place. Mais là, c'est trop tripant !

"Attends, Sanji aurait jamais fait ça !

- L'alcool donne du courage... sourit-elle. Pour un non-habitué, même le peu qu'a bu Zoro peut le contaminer..."

Je me disais bien que c'était trop pour être vrai. Zoro avait forcément du le saouler un peu, juste un peu...

(***)

Deux semaines plus tard- quatorze jours où je n'ai pas espionné une seule fois, si si je vous jure, quatorze jours sans rien savoir de mon feuilleton préféré- le cuisinier et l'escrimeur ont officialisé leur couple. L'équipage avait eu du mal à y croire ; c'était le feu et la glace, le chien et le chat- je vous laisse deviner qui est qui. Deux éternels rivaux. A ce propos, j'étais sûre que Robin pourrait me renseigner, mais j'étais curieuse de voir comment ça se passait la nuit, pour ne pas se battre quand... enfin, elle comprendrait.

Je ne dirigeai fièrement vers la salle d'entrainement.

"Et on dit merci qui ?

- Merci à la psychopathe de service qui rêve de connaitre toutes les prisons et qui découpe des gens pour s'amuser.

- Rho, c'était juste sous l'influence de mon meilleur ami," me défendis-je, pas très convaincue.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment.

" Les gens ont trop peur pour rien. Au pire, l'échec est toujours justifiable par une excuse quelconque.

- Il n'y a qu'à pas échouer.

- L'honneur, c'est bien," conclûmes-nous.


End file.
